I Remember You
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: Sock is a short, fierce kid who befriends Jonathan, who seemed detatched from everything. He's pretty content on beating up anyone who tries to hurt his new friend, which, of course, gets him hurt in the process. But two weeks after a particularly bad beat-up, there's a double homicide locally... HIGHSCHOOL!HUMAN!AU. GETS SUPER SAD. HAS SOME SWEARING. SOCKATHAN.
1. My Little Demon

**AN: Hello! It's me again. I can't stop writing Welcome To Hell, dammit! Have a Highschool!Human!AU.  
>~AP<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No.<em> It wasn't Sock. It couldn't be. Not cheerful, overenthusiastic, annoying but frankly lovable Sock. It...It couldn't have been.

It can't.

* * *

><p><em>"If you lay ONE MORE FINGER ON MY FRIEND, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Jonathan turned to the side, his face still stinging from the punch. Sock was marching down the hallway angrily. The group of boys laughed. Sock was shorter than most 17-year-olds, and he looked childish and innocent, like he was from a J&amp;I School. Being in highschool, almost ready to graduate, this didn't help the boy. He also had a...unique sense of style. The purple skirt and hat that somehow contained his gravity-defying hair attracted a lot of attention to his friend, but it never seemed to bother the boy.<em>

_Jonathan knew by now that the innocence in Sock's features was not, in fact, a reality. Jon groaned. "Aw, has little baby Jonny called his boyfriend to protect him? How pathetic. Sorry, shortie, we ain't backin' off unless you make us." Jon groaned again. Why did the leader of their group have to be SUCH an idiot? It took about five seconds for Sock to reach them before the guy was clutching his middles after a very hard kick there with some worn-out Doc Martins. "Well, you asked for it." Sock shrugged as the taller boy glared at him. "Who's a shortie now, hm?" The brunet giggled. _

_It was a short time he was grinning, because it went quite quickly after he recieved a blow in the stomach, sending him banging against the lockers sickeningly loudly. He slid to the ground after that, clutching his head where it flew against the metal. The other boys gathered around him, much to Jonathan's dismay, and all started on the small boy. The blonde tried to interfere, but his injuries sustained from them throughout the day prevented him from even standing. The teen flinched at every yelp of his pained friend and wished he had one of those superhero moments and beat them all up. But he didn't._

_After a while of beating Sock, the guys got bored and left. Despite his obvious weakness now, Sock hopped up as soon as they were out of sight and hearing distance. "You OK?" He hauled Jon up until he was leaning on him. "Nothing I can't deal with. They spent most of their time on you." Sock brushed it off._  
><em>"Yeah, but I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to. You need a hospital?"<em>  
><em>"Nah. You're late for your bus, man. You need to get home. Your parents'll-"<em>  
><em>"My parents can do whatever they want, you need my help." Sock supported the guy into the shotgun seat of a purple Nissan Micro. Jon stared at Sock as he hopped into the driver's side. "You have a driver's licence?"<em>  
><em>"Always the air of surprise." Sock said jokingly. "I passed the test in January." Jon nodded. You wouldn't think someone like Sock to be the driving type.<em>

_Sock pulled into Jonathan's driveway. The blonde's Mom (__**AN: I'M TRYING TO BE AMERICAN SORRY)**_ _wouldn't mind. She reckoned that Sock would be a good influence on her son._

_The boy helped his friend to his house and then plopped him on the sofa. "Wait here." He ran into the kitchen. Mrs. Combs looked up. "Oh! Sock, darling, what happened?"_  
><em>"Hi, Mrs Combs. I'll have to tell you later. First Aid kit?"<em>

_He came back with a box and began cleaning Jonathan up, even though he was much worse and still bleeding from his head and nose and probably a couple of other places. When Jon was feeling fine enough, he spun to Sock, sat him on the sofa and muttered: "Stop being so BRAVE. I know you're hurting."_

_Sock opened his mouth to speak. "No buts. No 'I'm fine' s. You aren't. For once, just let me take care of you, OK?" Jon's voice was gentle but firm as he cleaned his friend._

* * *

><p><em>After a couple of hours, both were cleaned up and feeling better, and had lied until their tongues turned black until Mrs Combs leaved them alone.<em>

_"Sock, why'd you have to get involved?"_  
><em>"'Cause you're my friend." He yawned. "I'm just like that. Too bad I didn't have Viktor with me though." Viktor was, weirdly, the name of the butchering knife Sock had stolen and kept since he was a young child. Jonathan knew it was morbid, but he laughed a little. He'd learned to appreciate Sock as he was, even with the annoyingness and very obvious homicidal tendencies. "You're such a little demon, you know that?" Jon chuckled.<em>  
><em>"Mm. But you love me, right?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah. 'Cause you're my little demon."<em>

_They fell asleep embracing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You're going to kill me. I'M SORRY! Review if you liked or feel like skinning me alive, either works!<br>~AP**


	2. Just Too Dangerous

**AN: Murdering me is illegal, remember?**

* * *

><p><em>"All this time?" Sock nodded and looked to the ground, blushing. Jonathan didn't know what to say. He wasn't attracted to boys usually, but Sock was...different. Sock wasn't other boys, Sock was...Sock. He'd never known the fuzzy feeling he got with Sock with girls either, though...<em>

_"I-I think...I think I like you in that way too..." Jon mumbled. He felt a smile come along as the other boy's face lit up.  
>"R-really?"<em>  
><em>"Yes, really, you little devil. C'mere." Jonathan leant over and caught Sock's lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss. It left both of them momentarily breathless. "So...Boyfriends?" Jon whispered, not daring to speak louder and break the moment. Sock nodded shyly.<br>"B-boyfriends."_

* * *

><p><em>Next time Jonathan saw Sock, he was bruised. Very bruised. "Sock, what happened-" The other boy just shook his head.<br>"It doesn't matter, Jon." The blonde knew exactly what that meant.  
>"It was your Dad again, wasn't it?" Jon was fuming. He hated his boyfriend's Dad, even more so when he found out what he did to Sock after too much to drink. Sock looked to the ground and nodded so smally that if the other hadn't been so focused, he'd have missed it. "I-I came out last night and he freaked out." Jon sighed and gently pulled the smaller teen into a hug. "Oh, Sock..." He was interruptted by a shout of 'GAYS' from down the hallway. Jonathan just turned, looked the person dead in the eye and said: "Yeah, that's us, so what?"<em>

* * *

><p>The phone call confirmed it. Jon looked at his mother with a look of utter shock. "N-no, no, you're LYING! You have to be lying!"<br>"I wish I was, Jon, I do." She shook her head, staring down at the floor. "I was looking forward to have that kid as a son-in-law." She was trying to joke, but it wasn't exactly helping. "Why...why would he..." Piecing word after word together seemed like such a challenge now. Jonathan stumbled and sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. "He can't have. They've mixed it up, it must be someone else."

* * *

><p><em>Sock was distant for a couple of days. He seemed to be scared of someone, but it was just...himself. He was scared of himself.<em>

_And that made Jonathan very concerned indeed. "Dude, you're acting weird, what's wrong?" Sock looked at the ground. "Um..."_  
><em>"Tell me the truth before you lie, Napoleon." Sock winced, as usual, at mention of his first name. He sighed. "Remember when you first heard of me, and when you first walked up to me, you said, 'Oh hey, aren't you that kid who killed a bunch of animals with a spoon or something?' and I was like what, people still remember that?" Jonathan nodded and almost laughed. Yeah, he remembered. He'd gotten over finding that creepy. It was in the past.<em>  
><em>"Well..." Sock twiddled his fingers. "Remember I said that, I only did it because there was like, well, I wanted to kill things and I didn't want to hurt anybody?" Jon nodded, smile fading. "Well, I always have those feelings but like...They're getting worse."<em>

_"Getting...worse? How worse?"_  
><em>"As in I'm getting to the stage where I literally want to murder PEOPLE, not just animals. And...And I don't know what to do or if I can control it or for how long." Sock looked up to the blonde, obviously scared of being pushed away. "And...I don't think it'll be safe for us to...to do this, any more."<em>

_"You're...breaking up with me?"_  
><em>"Don't sound sad, please, I hate it when you're sad. I just don't want you getting hurt. Worse, I don't want you getting hurt by me. I could...Never forgive myself for that, not even if it was accidental. Please, understand." The boy was begging. <em>

_**He was so scared. So, so scared. And I pushed him away. God, I'm an idiot.**_

_Jonathan spun around. He shouldn't be angry, but he was. "It's OK, Napoleon, I understand completely." He could almost hear the flinch._  
><em>"You're angry."<em>  
><em>"No shit, Sherlock! Of course I'm angry!" Jonathan spun back to face the boy. "Dammit, Sock, I would do anything, <em>anything_, for you, no matter how much it endangered me. And you would NEVER hurt me! I know you-"_  
><em>"I killed Joane." It was a mumble, the ranting other barely caught it.<em>  
><em>"You...What?" <em>  
><em>"I <em>KILLED _Joane! There it fucking is, happy yet? We might of not of been the best of friends but at least she tried! And then look what I did! I didn't even mean it! I don't...I don't want it to be true...I need you to stay away from me before I hurt you. I'm just...Too dangerous."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's slowly getting sadder. Don't murder me.<strong>


	3. In The Worst Way Possible

**AN: Murdering me is STILL illegal, so...please don't. Heheh. Enjoyyyy!  
>~AP<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sock avoided Jonathan since then. Well, he avoided everything and everyone, really. He avoided teachers, he even skipped Phys. Ed and Dance, which Sock would NEVER do. He beat everyone at dodgeball and he knew it, and the boy loved dancing more than the Dance teachers did. But he skipped.<em>

_He sat alone at lunch, giving Jonathan a warning glare when he picked up his lunchbox and tried to move. He avoided eye contact with nearly everyone. He's stopped doing homework and work properly, he doesn't socialize. All these things the school told his parents after phoning them up of due concern for the purple-skirted boy._

_Then he stopped coming to school altogether. Now, Jonathan got the whole 'We're going to pretend we never knew each other' thing, but there's only so much distance a boy could take, and that was crossing the line of what could be taken and what couldn't. _

_So that night, after, admittedly, another homework detention, the boy walked himself to Sock's house. Jon's ankle was playing up, since some guys had tripped him over in dodgeball, and his teacher had been genuinely concerned because his ankle wasn't quite normal, but Jonathan walked on it anyway. He didn't really care. _

_When he finally got there, it would've been about eleven at night. But, to his utter surprise, there was no one there. Just a very noticeable note on Sock's bed. It was in an envelope. It said "To Jonathan" in Sock's familiar messy handwriting. _

_He couldn't bring himself to read it. He just grabbed it and ran, despite his entire body aching in protest, towards his home. If he'd looked properly, maybe he'd have seen the silhouette stabbing into the glow of the full moon over the graveyard hill. Maybe he could've stopped him._

* * *

><p>Jonathan picked up the scribbled note now and opened the envelope shakily, pulling out the crumpled up paper. It was scribbled on the back of a school letter, of course. "<em>Dear Jonathan, <em>  
><em>If you're reading this, which I hope to God you are, I'm...Well I'd expect they'd taken me to the morgue by now or something. For the funeral.<em>  
><em>Before you cry, scream, call me selfish and fall back into the ways of you before I became proper friends with you, please give me the chance to explain.<em>  
><em>I...I killed my parents. In my sleep. I don't even regret it that much. I guess I'm insane, huh? Haha, you always said I was crazy.<em>  
><em>Anyway I think you can already guess what type of note this is.<em>  
><em>It's a suicide note.<em>  
><em>Jonathan, I would stay, I want to be with you, I swear, even if we can't be what we both want to be because of my dumb killing problem. But...well, I realized it's not that I have a killing problem, y'know? I AM the killing problem.<em>  
><em>And it's time to dispose of the problem.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry. It'll never, ever be enough if I mean half as much to you as you do to me. Never, ever. I know. I'm sorry right now, you're hurting, and it's my fault. I'm sorry that I can't be next to you, cleaning up the mess I've left. I'm sorry I never got to tell you, one last time...<em>  
><em>This is my chance, huh? Better use it. I love you, Jonathan. More than me, more than my parents, more than anything, I love you, and I'm sorry.<em>  
><em>Remember to get into as much trouble as possible while I'm gone, OK?<em>  
><em>Lots of love and weary byes,<em>  
><em>Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowksi, (Sock!)<em>

_PS: You can have my blanket if you want. And my school notes. I know you were slacking off in history, and __we,__ I mean you have an assessment next week. You'll need them. In fact, take whatever you , if you don't talk at my funeral...Well, you better!"_

"So, what was it, honey? Does it tell you how he...y'know, died?"  
>"Suicide. It was a suicide." Jonathan slipped the letter back into the envelope and hugged it to his chest. "I...He wants me to talk at his funeral." Jon looked up to his Mom. "C-can I?"<br>"Of course, sweetie. Of course you can. He...He left a note for the hospital, too, and the funeral home. I'd reckon they'd say what the places need to know."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the funeral came by. None of Sock's family came to his apart from his Great Uncle, who nodded at Jonathan in approval, though the blonde knew not what made him deserve it. The teen was set on ignoring the funeral so he didn't cry, but when he was called up as a 'Special Friend' he couldn't help but angrily return from the detatchment he had placed between him and the world. He stood and as soon as he got on the podium, he looked at the priest and said: "If it makes any difference <em>now<em>, of all times, I was his _boyfriend_." The room was silent, but has he looked around, most had a slight smile at that.

"I didn't meet Sock until highschool. Crazy, right? I'm stood here in front of old friends, one family member, which I'm still rather miffed about, but anyway, yeah. Most of you've known him forever, and I'm here, only knowing him for what, six or seven years?" Jonathan laughed a little. "Trust me, it felt like so much longer."

"Two years after meeting that little skirted nerd, I formed a crush. A bad, want-to-squeal-every-time-they-speak crush. But I was confused. Real confused. And I asked my Mom, I said: 'Mum...I like this person but it's a_ boy_ and I'm supposed to like _girls_, right'? And she was all like: 'Honey, you _can_ like boys too. A lot of people don't like that, though, so if you say you only like boys, you will go into some raging battle of emotional turmoil and I promise, I will stand by you no matter what, ok?'" Jonathan smiled at his mother. "I'm lucky to have parents so supportive. I could've...Well, I could've had Sock's."

"Ever since we became close enough, we always used each other for comfort. He was protective, that little devil. Someone'd start threatening me and he'd go all up in their face, swearing 'till he was dragged off, screaming threats that I have no doubt in my mind he could fulfill. At first I was embarrassed, but you aren't embarrassed of friends. Never. I began to cherish the attitude he had. He could sass anyone who got in his way. Well, I started to love everything about him, actually. His weird sense of style, his sassines, his forest green eyes, oh I could stare into them all day. And his hair, God, his hair. Nothing could be as soft, as warm, as comforting. Every curve and edge, every flaw, every perfection, every single detail of that boy I loved with all my heart. All of it. I knew how bad his parents treat him. Heck, I know how bad I've treat him. I could make him so happy. And then make him so, so sad. I didn't realize I could change his feelings that quickly, but hey, I thought he didn't care about me. I was wrong."

"We got together just a month back. Only a month, I know. Shame I took so long, huh? And then, a week ago, he said he wanted to break it off 'cause he was too dangerous. He_ was_ selfless, he _was_ caring, he _was_ a nerd, he _was_ a lot of things. But one thing he_ wasn't_ was dangerous. He gave me all I could ever ask for in a week and then stole it from me again, then took more away in the worst way possible. I don't think I could feel any more pain if I was trying to, you know? I think he underestimated how much I really cared for him. I can't-" The blonde sucked in a breath. "I don't really want to live in a world where I can't see those beautiful eyes, stroke that soft hair, hold his hand, even. Where I can never feel his lips on mine ever again. He'll never laugh again, never smile again. And part of me still thinks it's my fault. That it's my fault that he felt like he was a problem. An issue, needing to be rid of, you know? That maybe if I'd shown how much I really, truly, loved him. Then...Then maybe, just maybe, he'd still be here...He'd laugh and joke until I joined him. He'd tell me, stop being such a grumpy pants, Jon, it's not THAT bad, you can do it, I believe in you. And I-" Jon choked back a sob, tears almost falling. "I don't want to believe he's gone. B-but he is. A-and, God, where ever he is right now, I hope he can here me say that I love him, because I do. I so, so do. I never even realized it was so much until...Until I lost-" And off they go, streaming down his face. "Until I lost him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I'm sorry I've bored you with my sob-story of a life here. I'm sorry, and I love him. _My little demon_, Sock."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you know I was going to name this "My Little Demon" but I saw another fanfic that had that name so I changed it? Well, now you do. Please don't kill me! THINGS LIGHTEN UP SOON I PROMISE!<strong>  
><strong>Review?<strong>  
><strong>~AP<strong>


End file.
